Tsubaki's Cupcake Kiss
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Tsubaki and Black Star were suppose to visit Maka and Soul. But they didn't expect it was going to be a rainy day so they had to cancel their plans. To pass the time, Tsubaki asks Black Star if he wants to bake cupcakes with her. Will Black Star have fun? And will Tsubaki get more than just his help to bake the cupcakes? One shot. TsubakixBlackStar. First Soul Eater Fanfic.


**Tsubaki's Cupcake Kiss**

This is my first fanfic that I upload here of Soul Eater. I really hope you guys like it and I may have some errors. I checked very carefully. I'm new in here, I hope I can make more and I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy. :3

* * *

It was a rainy day in Death City. All the streets were empty, and surprisingly free of demons. Tsubaki and Black Star had planned on visiting Maka and Soul to play some Super Smash Bros. Brawl since they didn't have anything to do while Maka and Tsubaki were going to bake cupcakes. But it seems that it just wasn't a day to go out. Tsubaki was talking on the phone with her best friend, Maka.

"It's alright Maka-chan, we didn't see this coming. Maybe we can try next Friday? We don't have class." She nodded while she was hearing Maka's response on the phone. She smiled. "Friday it is then! Hope to see you on Monday, Maka-chan. Take care." With that she hanged up.

Black Star was bored out of his mind; he was supposed to play SSBB with Soul while the girls baked cupcakes. He was really looking forward to this day, he wanted to kick Soul's ass. But what can he do? He can't just command the rain to stop. He stood up and walked over to Tsubaki.

"Oi, Tsubaki, what did the book worm say?"

"Maka-chan said we could go over to their house next Friday, and maybe even spend the night over there with them." She smiled at the blue haired boy.

"In the meantime, what can we do here then?" asked Black Star, crossing his arms.

Tsubaki had an idea. "I know! We can bake cupcakes here, you can help me." She smiled.

Black Star blinked and sighed and looked away. "Alright, it's not like I wanted to know how to bake cupcakes with you anyway." He pouted a little.

Tsubaki got all the ingredients they needed and Black Star cleaned the table where they were going to mix. This was Black Star's first time ever baking cupcakes, Tsubaki was the one who cooked, and when he was alone he survived by just eating ramen or buying sushi in the market. Tsubaki was going to teach him how to bake.

"Baking cupcakes it's not complicated Black Star, it's actually very fun!" she smiled at him with a bit of blush.

"If you say so, I've never baked anything before." He said while putting the bowl down on the table. Tsubaki giggled and grabbed the paper of the ingredients. "Alright, we have the flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, cocoa powder, vegetable oil, water and vinegar."

"Is that everything we need?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded. "Alright, let's get started! But fisrt, we need to put on some aprons Black Star, we don't want to get messy." She smiled, giving Black Star an apron.

Black Star took the apron and put it on. Tsubaki already had her apron. "Ok, Black Star, we need to add 1 ½ cups of flour, here." She gave Black Star the cup with flour. Black Star took it carefully and poured it on the bowl. "Like that..?" he asked and turned to look at Tsubaki. She smiled and nodded. "_Aw how cute, I never thought Black Star was going to act like a little boy… K-Kawaii~_" She blushed at her thought.

"Now..." she gave Black Star the empty cup. "We need 1 cup of sugar, pour it here and then the bowl"

"Um... Ok, that's not hard." Black Star poured the sugar on the cup, but it over flowed a bit. "Like this, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki giggled a bit and took the cup with the over flowed sugar. "Oh Black Star, you passed over a cup, we need to take some out." She got 1 cup of sugar and poured it into the bowl. "What do we need now?" the blue haired boy crossed his arms, looking down at the bowl, concentrated.

"Well, we have the teaspoon of baking soda and salt. You pour the baking soda and I pour the salt, ok?" she handed him a teaspoon of baking soda and he gladly took it. "On the count of three, we pour it together." Black Star grinned, Tsubaki agreed and smiled. "1…" "2…" "3!" they both poured their teaspoon into the bowl. "Now, we need a 1/3 of cocoa powder" she poured the cocoa powder. Black Star looked at her list. "We need ½ cup of vegetable oil, right?" Tsubaki nodded and handed him another cup. This time, Black Star didn't have any problem and poured it into the bowl.

Tsubaki poured the cup of water into bowl with the teaspoon of vinegar. "Now we need to mix it." Tsubaki looked for the mixer and handed it to Black Star. "Turn it on to mix it, but not too high though." Black Star was already turning on the mixer to high when she told him not to. When he put it inside the bowl, the mixer was in high and made a little bit of a mess but they turned it off on time. "Woops, a god like me likes to do thing in high!" Tsubaki smiles and cleaned Black Star's cheek a little with her index finger. "You had a bit of flour" she smiled while blushing a bit.

Tsubaki showed him how to properly use the mixer and why it wasn't a good idea to put the mixer on high. Finally, they had the creamy chocolate mix done, free of lumps. Tsubaki took a little mix from the mixer and put her finger in her mouth, tasting the mix. "Mmm… Tastes yummy, try some Black Star." He looked at the mixer that had chocolate and took some with him finger. He smelled it first and put his finger inside his mouth. His eyes went wide open. "Mmm! Tsubaki, it tastes great! These are going to be the best cupcakes ever!" Tsubaki giggles and put some chocolate on his cheek. "We still need to put them on the oven Black Star." He smiled but then noticed she had put some chocolate on his cheek. "Hey! How dare you put chocolate on a god's cheek?" Tsubaki giggled, blushing a bit while putting the soon-to-be cupcakes into the oven.

"You think it's funny, huh? Well then, now you have to lick it off!" Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat, did he really say that? Did he really mean her licking off chocolate from his cheek? She could feel her face burning. "W-What…?" she turned to face him after she put the mix in the oven. "You heard me! Now you have to lick it off, c'mon!" he went to her and turned his head a bit so she could see his cheek with a bit of the chocolate mix she had put on him. She blushed, she didn't have another option. She closed her eyes and licked the chocolate mix off his cheek. Her heart was racing and her face was burning. When she finished, she felt something creamy on her chin. Black Star had gotten revenge.

"B-Black Star..!" she said embarrassed. "Haha! No one puts chocolate mix on a god's cheek and gets away with it, hyahahaha!" he said victorious, but now it was his turn. Tsubaki was about to wipe it off with her hand until Black Star stopped her with his hand. "Here, I'll help." He licked the chocolate mix off her chin. She felt her body temperature rise from head to toe, embarrassed and surprised. She didn't expect for the blue haired boy who calls himself a "god" to do something like this. Black Star started doing his victorious laugh. "U-Um... Oh! W-We need to set to oven to 350°F for 25 minutes. T-Then we can decorate them with some frosting and some sprinkles." She said, still a bit embarrassed and turned the oven on. "Hm? Awesome, we're gonna decorate them! I'm gonna write my signature with the frosting and sprinkles!" Tsubaki giggled and set the timer to 25 minutes.

* * *

After waiting 25 minutes for the cupcakes to be done, they had cleaned the kitchen before the timer started ringing, meaning that the cupcakes were done. "Mmm, it smells so good, can't wait to eat some!" Tsubaki giggled and opened the oven, inhaling that aroma of sweet cupcakes. She put on her gloves and took it out carefully, setting it on the table to let it cool off.

"Are we going to decorate it now? I want to put my signature on it!" asked Black Star, impatient like a little kid and excited. "Not yet Black Star, we need to let it cool off first." Black Star pouted like a little kid, she thought it was adorable; he was acting like a little kid with the cupcakes. She never thought she would see him like this, but they were both having fun.

* * *

They waited like 10 minutes or so to finally decorate it. Black Star was excited. "Alright! Prepare yourselves cupcakes, you guys are about to be decorated from the one and only, Black Star! Hyahahaha!"

"_Black Star sure is enjoying himself…_" said Tsubaki while staring at Black Star, lost in thought, smiling. Black Star noticed Tsubaki was lost in thought and looked at her. "Oi! Are we doing to decorate them or what?" he grinned. Tsubaki giggled and sat down next to Black Star on her chair. After telling the cupcakes that they were going to be decorated by a god and his partner, he finally sat down, ready to decorate his name on the cupcakes.

They both started decorating the cupcakes. There was chocolate, red and blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Tsubaki frosted the cupcake with chocolate, and made a heart with red frosting and filled with sprinkles. Next to her was Black Star, adding chocolate frosting and signing the cupcakes with blue frosting and some of them he added sprinkles. Tsubaki made a lot of designs; she even did one of a neko, while Black Star also made stars with sprinkles. Finally it was done. They even had enough for their friends but they had to wait until Monday since it was still raining, it practically looked night already when it was just 3:30pm.

"We can give some cupcakes to our friends, Black Star." She smiled. "Aw ok. At least they have my signature on it, they will taste the best cupcakes ever made by a god and his partner, hyahahaha!"

Tsubaki smiled, giving him one of the cupcakes she decorated. "But of course, we have to taste them first." Black Star took the cupcake, and gave her a cupcake he decorated, of course, with his signature in blue frosting. "Mmm. You ready, Tsubaki?" he looked at her, smiling. "Mhm!" Tsubaki nodded and both took a bite at the same time.

Black Star's eyes grew wide, with little sparkles on his eyes. The taste was wonderful, and sweet. He doesn't like sweets very much, but this! This was something great. He has tasted Tsubaki's cupcakes before, but this time, it tasted different, better than ever. Maybe Tsubaki was right? One time she told Black Star that her secret ingredient was love, dedication, and having fun. He never thought he would have fun baking cupcakes, but he did and he did put dedication, he was focused. He looked at Tsubaki, and she was smiling.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked, still smiling at him. "It's… It's amazing, Tsubaki… These are the best cupcakes ever!" he continued eating his cupcake which Tsubaki decorated. "I'm glad you like it, Black Star. Indeed we have made the best cupcakes." She took another bite. The cupcake had a bit too much frosting. When she finished eating her cupcake, Black Star noticed she had some frosting on her lips. He stood up and was in front of Tsubaki, looking down at her. "Huh? W-What's wrong Black Star…?" He smiled a bit, staring at her lips, then her eyes. "You got some frosting on your lips, Tsubaki…"

Before she could even say something, he had already leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she could taste his lips with frosting too. She felt her heart beat in an extreme speed, her face burning. She closed her eyes, she felt embarrassed, but at the same time, she has waited for this in a long time. She didn't see it coming.

Black Star loved how Tsubaki's lips tasted, especially with the frosting. He licked her lips clean and again pressed his lips against hers again. She tasted so sweet, why didn't he do this before? He really enjoyed this day, and especially this moment. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes, to see a blushing Tsubaki, staring up at him.

"You taste sweet…" he smiled at her. Despite she was embarrassed and shocked; she smiled at him, staring at his eyes. She stood up. "Thank you Black Star, for helping me with the cupcakes." "No problem! But what was the secret ingredient this time?" Tsubaki was still blushing, and smiled shyly, staring at him. "The secret ingredient this time was… love."

**END**

* * *

****I hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate it. :)


End file.
